


What If Music Is What Escapes When The Heart Breaks?

by accio_spaceman



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Musicians, Neighbours, musician au, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for @basmathgirl based on the prompt: "Listen, you may be a famous, (and extremely attractive) guitarist, but that gives you no right to practice on the electric at 2am when we live right next to each other."</p>
<p>The title is a quote from “The Sky Is Everywhere” by Jandy Nelson</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If Music Is What Escapes When The Heart Breaks?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basmathgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/gifts).



Donna startled awake, alert and sitting up before she could even register what had woken her.

She groaned and flopped back down as she heard a metallic G minor chord resonate through the wall separating her bedroom from her neighbour’s.

Five nights in a row now she had been woken at – she squinted at her clock which glared obnoxiously at her in the dark – 2am!

She’d had enough! She didn’t care how famous this ‘Doctor’ fellow was, (and what sort of a name was that anyway? The only thing he seemed able to cure was deafness,) she was not putting up with this every night!

Another heavy chord echoed through the room, motivating her to leap out of bed. Marching out of the room towards her front door, she only just retained enough presence of mind to grab her keys off the dresser. She’d damned well not be locked out because of him too!

Hammering on his door in an effort to be heard over his now even louder playing.

Frustrated that her efforts seemed to be in vain, she was momentarily shocked when the song ended and there was sudden silence in the corridor. Immediately she resumed her hammering, so furious that when the door actually opened a minute later she nearly landed a punch on his nose.

“Woah!” He exclaimed taking a step back. “What did I ever do to you?”

His half smile infuriated Donna even further, and she was nearly trembling as she levelled a finger at his chest, jabbing him to emphasis her words as she said;

“I. Have a Bone. To Pick. With you, Mister! What. Have you. Done?! You’ve kept me awake every night since Sunday with your stupid guitar, that’s what, Dumbo!”

His eyes locked as if they were about to burst out their sockets and his hands were raised in surrender to her onslaught.

“I’m so sorry! I’m so, so sorry, Donna, I had no idea!”

Donna deflated slightly as she registered the sincerity on his face.

“Yeah, well, you should be, ‘cos – hang on a minute, how do you know my name?”

A slight flush rose to The Doctor’s cheeks and he tugged slightly on his earlobe. Donna tried to convince herself it was absolutely not as attractive as her magazine last week had made it out to be.

“I, uh, heard you talking to someone out here last week.”

Donna hummed suspiciously and narrowed her eyes, not entirely convinced but for some reason willing to let it slide.

They stood there for a moment in semi-awkward silence. Now that her anger had worn off she found herself hyper aware of the fact that they were both in their pyjamas.

“Well I should…”

“Yeah me too.”

“Um, see you around?”

“Yeah, yeah, um, sorry again for waking you up.”

Donna nodded in acknowledgement as she slid her key into her door.

Just as she was about to enter, The Doctor called out to her again.

“Donna? Tomorrow. Um, tomorrow, I mean, I could buy you lunch? To apologise?”

She ducked her head to hide a smile. The magazine had been right about one thing – he was adorable when he was shy.

“Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow. Doctor.”

The Doctor allowed himself to beam at her closed door for a minute before stepping back inside his own apartment. He’d surprised himself at his impulsive offer, but perhaps if the lunch went well they’d become friends. It’d be nice to have a friend again.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

[ ](http://accio-spaceman.tumblr.com/image/148794092454)


End file.
